New Outfit
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Ever since Kiyoharu Hyoudou was asked by his mother, Marisa Hyoudou, to check how she looked in a new outfit, Kiyoharu began to see his mother in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

"How does this look, Kiyoharu?"

Kiyoharu Hyoudou briefly stopped his solo dance practice to see his mom, Marisa Hyoudou, standing across the living room in her sprinting suit. She was soon to go for her daily five-mile run, and had her back to him, bowed a little forwards at the waistline.

"It's my new one, and it seems a bit stretched. Does it seem alright to you?" Marisa had her head rotated, talking to him across her left shoulder. Her hands were at the waistband of her skin tight running pants, extending the material even more teasingly over her rigid, fit ass. Her years of dancing had made it into an object of beauty.

"Oh, it seems... great. It seems nice. Yeah... it seems good." Kiyoharu was tripping over his words and repeating himself, but he could not help it. His mother had been around him all these years, and only now he was beginning to notice her this way. Only now he had begun to notice her perfect ass.

"Really? Thanks. It just feels a bit off. Perhaps it's the fabric. Anyway, I'm gonna go for my run. I'll return soon and then we can have lunch." By this point Marisa had revolved around to face him, and Kiyoharu saw for a fraction of a second that her eyes rapidly moved to the distinct swelling in his dance pants. She seemed like she was about to utter something else, but swiftly shut her mouth again and sticked in her earbuds. She gave him one more tiny wave, and went to go out the front door. He observed her outside from the window as she began her run to make certain she would not be returning to the house for a while. Her morning runs were his habitual jerk off sessions, and she had nearly found him with his trousers down a couple of weeks before when she had returned inside moments after she left because she had forgotten her water bottle.

Once Kiyoharu was certain she was definitely on her way out, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom and got prepared for a bath. His manhood was still solid after the time spent admiring his mother's butt, and he knew he had to handle this problem before she returned.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kiyoharu, got a minute?"

His door had been open, but Marisa knocked anyway out of courtesy.

"Sure. What's up?" He sat up on his bed from his reclined position, putting his phone down next to him. Marisa sat down at the other end of the bed.

"About earlier... before my run. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. You know, looking at my pants like that? I should have just trusted my mirror."

"Oh no, kaa-san! It was no problem. I was just, um, really engaged in my reading and you surprised me. I didn't mind at all." After the last bit he smirked without intending to, and Marisa raised one eyebrow in a curious fashion.

"Oh? You teenaged boys have no shame, do you?" She said playfully. "As long as you weren't uncomfortable. Well, for too long I mean. I know you probably had to go deal with that issue in your pants afterwards." She smirked at him, giving him a look that he could not quite categorize.

"If I need to model anything in the future, I'll be sure to come to you. And between you and me," she said while scooting towards him on the bed, "it looks like you must keep Shizuku very satisfied. Makes sense, based on what I've heard." She broke eye contact with him to stare down at the once-again growing giant in his pants, which was fueled by the fact that his hot mother was not only complimenting the size of his package, but also admitting that she had listened to his dance partner and him dancing in the sheets before in his bedroom.

"Um... yeah, I guess so." He had never felt so nervous. "She um, she likes it I guess."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Kiyoharu could tell Marisa was thinking hard about something. Then she just looked at him and smiled a soothing, motherly smile.

"Kiyoharu, I'm going to do something right now. Something new. Stop me when you feel uncomfortable." She reached forward, wrapping her hand around the bulge in his shorts. Her facial expression changed in an instant from nurturing and motherly to a look of confidence and control.

Gripping his cock forcefully, Marisa leaned in close and kissed him firmly on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
